la fureur des nuées
by Freak666chaos
Summary: les shinigamis sont forts. l'espada est puissante. mais aucun combattant ne peut vaincre face à la loi du nombre portée à un tel extrème. découvrez le destin des survivants alors que s'abat sur eux la pleine puissance de l'Essaim.


La fureur des nuées

Voilà le deathover promis ! Désolé pour l'attente mais j'avais un mal fou à me motiver pour écrire-_-'

* * *

Le vent souffle, la lumière de la lune éclaire une grotte, quelque part dans un désert sans vie. A l'intérieur des silhouettes sont plongées dans une importante discussion :

-on fait quoi maintenant ?

- on a besoin de nourriture. Les arrancars peuvent dévorer des âmes mais les autres ont besoin de quelque chose de plus consistant.

-ok, alors on se sépare en groupe de trois, Grimmjow, Nel et Yoruichi iront chercher des âmes pour les autres Soi Fon, Ichigo et Chad iront sur terre.

-compris, on y va !

-et surtout soyez prudents !

Tout est différents. Il y a un mois le conflit entre Aizen et la Soul Society suivait son cours. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Innombrables, impitoyables, impossibles à arrêter.

Les Zergs.

Ils étaient sortis de nulle part, et avaient envahis simultanément Las Noches, la Soul Society et le monde réel, ne laissant que mort et dévastation derrière eux. Les armées humaines n'avaient eu aucune chance et les shinigamis avaient été pris de vitesse et par surprise. Le Rukongai n'avait pas tenu une heure, tout juste le temps de transmettre une alerte au Seireitei. Les gardiens moururent rapidement, laissant place aux massifs Ultralisks qui défoncèrent les portes, laissant la marée grouillante s'infiltrer et commencer le massacre. Plusieurs capitaines y laissèrent la vie.

Kyoraku et Ukitake tentaient de protéger une partie de ce qui restait de la 4ème division quand une marée de Zerglings avaient envahi la cour. A deux ils tuèrent des milliers de ces horreurs, mais chaque créature tuée laissait sa place à des centaines d'autres. Bientôt, ce fut du mille contre un. Le temps que les autres soient à l'abri et les deux capitaines finissaient réduit en bouillis. Mayuri réussit à survivre un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que des Hydralisks ne parviennent à faire fondre ses mesures de sécurité grâce à leurs aiguillons enduits de venin. Les hurlements d'agonie du capitaine résonnèrent dans tout le Seireitei. Komamura était tombé au combat, en protégeant Toshiro et Matsumoto. Il avait encaissé les attaques des ennemis aériens sans broncher pendant 10 minutes. Soi Fon et Byakuya escortaient le sotaicho quand des groupes de chancres, immondes sacs d'acides sur pattes, les prirent par surprise et explosèrent, répandant leur fluide mortel capable de dissoudre n'importe quoi. Yamamoto utilisa un Kido interdit pour envoyer ses taichos en lieu sur, tout en tuant un maximum de ces monstres.

En réalité, les seuls survivants chez les shinigamis étaient Soi Fon, Byakuya, Toshiro, Zaraki, Unohana, Renji, Rangiku, Kira, Hisagi (ces deux là avaient vu Momo mourir dans des souffrance atroce, réduite en charpie) et c'était tout. Au fil du temps les Zergs trouvèrent et assimilèrent les autres shinigamis possédants un niveau intéressants. Les autres servaient de repas pour les milliards de créatures affamées de l'Essaim.

Dans le monde réel, Ichigo et son groupe s'en étaient tiré indemne, une bande d'ados ne présentant que peu d'intérêts pour les nuées. Peu après Kisuke et Yoruichi les avaient rejoins. Rapidement ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : la SS et le monde réel appartenaient aux Zergs. Ce qui ne laissait qu'une option pour chercher un refuge : le Hueco Mundo.

C'est en cherchant un endroit ou se reposer qu'ils tombèrent sur Grimmjow, très amoché, et Nel, borgne suite à une blessure à l'acide. L'ex tercera était en bon terme avec le shinigami remplacent, et comme le sexta était en trop mauvais état pour protester, les arrancars se joignirent au groupe de shinigamis et d'humains.

Dans une petite grotte, quelques heure de repos associées aux pouvoir de Retsu et Inoue remirent tout le monde d'aplomb. Nel était ravie de récupérer son œil, et Grimmjow se retrouvait avec une dette. Ce fut lui qui raconta ce qui s'était passé à Las Noches. Les Zergs étaient sortis de nulle part et en très peu de temps ils avaient tué tous ce qui n'était pas du niveau d'un espada. Les fraccions opposèrent une certaine résistance mais rien de sérieux, juste le temps d'amuser les espadas qui les regardaient se faire massacrer. Les fraccions d'Hallibel ne faisaient pas partis des combattants, car la tercera, sentant venir la défaite, les avait mise en sécurité.

Ça n'avait pas suffit.

De l'espada, seul Hallibel, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra étaient en vie. Tous les autres étaient morts, même les trois traîtres. Les Zergs avaient envoyé les cafarts, ces monstruosités sournoises cracheuse d'acide capable de se déplacer sous terre. Les créatures de l'Essaim ne dégage aucun reiatsu et n'avaient donc pas été détectées. En quelques secondes Gin, Tosen et Aizen étaient encerclés et aspergés de liquide corrosif, et moururent en quelques minutes sans rien pouvoir faire.

Les cafards avaient pris soin d'attendre que leurs cibles soient séparées, preuve qu'en plus d'être féroce et impitoyables, les Zergs étaient également intelligents.

Grimmjow n'avait survécu que grâce à Nel, qui lui avait judicieusement fait remarquer que ses ennemis l'encerclaient. Ulquiorra avait rapidement compris que la seule façon de rester en vie était la fuite et Hallibel le rejoignit après que ses trois fraccions se soient sacrifiées pour lui permettre de fuir, ce qui lui inspirait rage et dégoût. C'était à elle de se sacrifier. La bataille s'était déroulée à Las Noches et les espadas ne pouvaient pas libérer leur ressurection, ce qui expliquait la défaite, en partie.

Quelques heures de marches et cette fois les survivants au grand complet se retrouvaient dans une grotte spacieuse et éclairées par des cristaux de reiatsu. Maintenant les même questions flottaient dans tous les esprits :

Quelles sont ces choses ?

Qui les contrôles ?

Qu'est ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?

* * *

Et voila ! en espérant que ça plaise à quelqu'un^^


End file.
